iHelp Tasha out - an iCarly fanfic
by variousilikeit
Summary: This is a fanfic about a blind girl who makes friends with the iCarly group. They help her out through life, and through her recent move to Seattle, where no one else wants to be friends with her because they can't see beyond her blindness.
1. Chapter 1 - iSee her alone

**iHelp Tasha out - an iCarly fanfic**

disclaimer - I do not own iCarly

chapter 1:

 _Carly's POV_ :

It all started in the morning. Me, Sam and Freddie went to school just as usual. We laughed and told jokes, made a little fun of some people, and went to class. A class taught by ms. Briggs. "Oh, I hate that horrible ms. Briggs!", I thought out loud in frustration, and Sam and Freddie agreed with me. So we stepped into the classroom' and met some friends' who said they loved the really awesome web show we did last night - we played a really awesome prank on Lewbert there! And then, I saw a girl, sitting alone, and no one seemed to care about her. She had something folded up into thin pieces under her chair, a laptop on her desk, and a strange little device under its keyboard. So I went up to her, while Sam sat down, but Freddie came along with me.

"Hi. Why are you alone?" we asked her "What are these devices?"

"I'm Tasha. I'm a new student here." she replied. "That's my white cane under my chair, and it's folded up right now, and that's really convenient. I use it when I walk around, so that I won't bump into stuff, and so that people realize that I'm blind. The device under my laptop is called a braille display. It displays whatever is shown on the screen in braille on this row of braille cells, which contain dots that can raise and lower themselves, forming braille symbols. I can use these keys to type in braille, and whatever I type is shown on the screen as text that sighted people can read. I can use these other keys to navigate around the screen. You guys want a demo?" "Sure!" we replied.

Tasha got up, picked up her folded white cane, pulled a piece of it, and click, click. click, click, it unfolded. She put it in her hand and took a few steps, swinging the cane on the floor in arches a little wider than the front part of her body, around it. I noticed that the cane has a large, flat, and slightly thick tip, that can roll as the cane is swung in these arches. The cane bumped into the leg of a nearby desk, and Tasha walked away from it. Then, she walked back to her desk, folded up the cane, sat down, and placed it back under her chair.

Then, she turned on her laptop screen, and started to rapidly press a button on her braille display. As she did so, the dots on the display raised and lowered themselves, and I figured out that they represented the names of items on the screen. "There it is, the word professor!" Tasha called out. "You see it says its name here in braille, and you guys can see it on the screen in print.", she said, and pushed another button on the display, which launched the software. She then put her fingers on six keys close to each other on the display, and her thumbs on another key, which I'm guessing is the space bar. She then started typing on them, really quickly, 'Hello, I'm Tasha Danielson from Illinois, blind since birth. I recently moved here to Seattle, and I was really excited about it. But no one seems to like me, just because I'm "The blind girl"! They can't see that I'm a human. They're blind themselves. Such jerks!' "Totally", I said. "Mentally blind jerks. But we can see the human in you. you seem really nice! We can be your friends. Right, Freddie?" "Right." he said, "You seem awesome!"

"Want to come to my house after school?" I asked, and Tasha happily said yes. We took a seat by her, and told her so. Just then, ms. Briggs came in. "Be quiet, you wild animals!" she yelled at us "And you all failed the quiz!"

"Wow, she's the worst!" Tasha whispered to me with a smile on her face. "True, but you've seen nothing yet!" I whispered back.

 ** _And that was chapter 1 of this iCarly fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcome. I'll update soon._**


	2. Chapter 2 - iHave her over

Chapter 2 - iHave her over

disclaimer - I do not own iCarly

 _Tasha's POV_ :

Carly and Freddie are so nice to me! Almost the only nice people in this school! Some people here were actually rude when my cane bumped into them by accident. I mean, I can't see them, so how can that not happen, if they don't move out of the way? The cane is a symbol of blindness, and they should know that! Not all of them were rude, of course. Some of them apologized and moved on. But they're not really nice. They don't help me , they don't try to make friends with me, they just don't care abut me! The only person who does, besides Carly and Freddie, is principal Franklin. He's almost the only nice teacher I've met at this school so far. He's awesome, and he always makes sure that I have everything I need! But Carly and Freddie, they're really great! They like me, they think I'm nice, and they feel like they're friends with me! How great is that!

So anyway, Carly invited me over today, and she also helped me figure put where all my classes are. So at the end of the day, I went to the entrance of the building, and waited for Carly there. She finally came by, and told me that she is by my side. She told me that aside from Freddie, there is also another girl walking with us, another friend of hers, named Sam. She introduced me to her, and I introduced my self. Sam promised that although it's really unusual for her, she won't hurt me in any way, and to not worry about that. Do we started walking home, and I made sure I was always by their side. We talked a little, Sam hurt Freddie for no apparent reasons, and Carly tried to stop them, although, according to her, it never really worked. Then, according to Carly, we arrived at her building, and went inside. I heard a man whine. "This is Lewbert, our horrible doorman. You're lucky you can't see his wart." We climbed up some steps until we reached Carly's apartment, and Carly twisted a key in the lick and let us in. "Hi! Hey! Hola!" Carly, Sam, and Freddie said. "This is my brother, Spencer." Carly introduced a man who was apparently in the house. "He's an artist, and he once went to law school for three days. Spencer, this is a new friend of ours, She's new at our school, she's blind, and she's really cool." ""Hi Tasha!" Spencer replied. "Can you help me here with something? I'm working on a new sculpture, the sculpture of hearing, and I hear that blind people can have really enhanced senses. So if you have an enhanced sense of hearing, can you play a few notes on the mini-piano on the sculpture?" "I do," I replied, "And I play the piano. So sure!" Spencer then guided me to his sculpture, told me where to put my fingers, I felt little piano keys. "Just play whatever pops to your head." Spencer said, and I did so. I played a little melody I learned in my last lesson with my piano teacher. "Wow, you're great!" Carly and the guys said. and then, I felt some warmth, and realized that the sculpture set on fire. I quickly took a few steps back, while the guys put out the fire. "Of course..." Carly sighed, "Electrical wiring really isn't Spencer's thing. Almost all of his sculpture set on fire." The fire was successfully put out.

"So Tasha, you wanna play the piano on iCarly this week?" Carly asked. "Sure! I love iCarly! I've watched every single webcast!" "Then come, I'll show you around the studio, and then we'll hang out." We walked to a flight of stairs, and I went up them, making sure I don't go ahead or behind Carly. I followed her footsteps with my hearing. She opened the door of the studio. "OK, this is the iCarly studio!" she announced. "There's a car prop as your 12 o'clock, and we're gonna place a piano to its left, at your 10 o'clock. I'll ask Spencer if he can have his buddy Socko het us one.". She called Spencer and asked him that, and after a few days, the piano was placed in the studio. I was really excited about my upcoming piano concert on the web show! Finally, everyone in Ridgeway high, where I now go to school, will witness my skill, and realize that just because I'm blind, that doesn't mean I'm an idiot, and that they can be my friends!

After the short tour around the studio, we went to Carly's room - Carly, Sam, Freddie, and me. Carly described the room to me a little. "In front of the wall that's at your 12 o'clock, there's a bed. There's an ice cream sandwich couch at your 12 o'clock, closer to us than the wall. You can sit on the couch or the bed if you want to." I sat on the couch, folded up my cane, and placed it by my side.

Sam hit Freddie "because he's nerdy", which I think is stupid and not true, but as Carly told me, she has never been able to stop sam from thinking so or hitting Freddie, even though she agrees with me.

We hung out a little more, and talked about life, iCarly, and some other stuff.

"So Tasha," Carly said, "If you don't mind that I'm asking, how did you become blind?"

"Well, I was born early, and that can cause a condition in which the retinas detach, and that's what happened to me. No retinas - not vision."

"And what was it like in your hometown in Illinois?" Freddie asked.

"Well, not everyone were nice to me, but some were. I had some really good friends, I watched iCarly with them every week, and it was really sad to leave them. But I really love adventures and trying new things, so I was really excited about moving here to Seattle, meeting new people, and all. But almost no one cares about me here, but some do, although not as much as you guys. Principal Franklin is awesome, though!" "He sure is.", they all said. "He's the best. He gets us out of trouble, he's not even a little as tough as the other teachers, he's almost like a teenager himself! He was even on iCarly once. He popped out of those huge jeans." "Oh, I remember that!" I said.

After a while, I looked at the time on my talking phone, and realized that I really have to leave, or else I won't be home in time for dinner. I stood up, picked up my cane, and unfolded it. "Want me to walk you home?" Carly asked. "No, it's OK, I know the way there.", I said. Luckily, I have quite good memory, so I remembered the way down, where to take a turn, where the stairs are, etc. So I walked home.

"That was so much fun! I think this is gonna be an awesome friendship!" I thought as I was walking.


End file.
